Percy Jackson LEMON COMPILATION
by Chocolate Pocket
Summary: LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is **IS A LEMON COMPILATION**

Percy awoke the is next morning smiling wide; What had happened between him and Annabeth last night was completely wonderful in his mind, they had her first date, and today was a Saturday and his Mum and Paul were out of town, meaning that they had all day today to be together, alone; and he only hope for the moment were they would have their first kiss.

He got out of his bed and headed off to shower before his day began, he wanted to look his best for Annabeth.

Little did he know Athena was sitting on Percy's best and smiling to herself; her daughter Annabeth had feelings for Percy for a long time before she even knew that he was a in fact Poseidon's son, she was afraid that he would fall for one of the slutty Aphrodite daughters. Last night had been a very positive change, and by the way Annabeth's date with Percy had gone, it was obvious that he had had feelings for her as well. Athena could hear the water running from the shower in Percy's bathroom and decided to strip out of her clothes and wait. Athena sprawled out on his bed and couldn't help but smile wider as she heard Percy singing songs. In several minutes she could hear the water shut off and the glass door open and close. He walked into his room, a short white towel barley covering his noticeable buldge the towel laid dangerously low on his hips.. Percy gasped in surprise when he realized Athena was lying on his bed, naked, shouting "Athena!" She simply smiled and responded coolly, as if she didn't even notice that he only had a towel on. "You wouldn't defy a God, would you?"

Percy sighed and couldn't help but smirk. She didn't sound at all interested in how… little he was wearing, but he knew very well just how much she enjoyed the view by the way her eyes were glued to his boner. _It couldn't be all bad, could it?_ Percy pondered mentally, and decided that he liked the attention, and wanted to see where it would lead. He walked towards his closet, speaking to Athena with his back turned. "I'm just going to grab some boxers, okay? You don't mind, do you?" His voice was very sly and flirtatious, hoping she'd catch the hint that he was throwing towards her. "Not at all… I'm actually rather enjoying the view." Athena answered smugly, staring at his partially naked body as he reached for loose black pair of boxers. Percy smiled at her answer, she definitely got the hint, not that she would have needed one anyways. Percy felt her soft hands just below his shoulder, tracing his bare skin across his back. Percy moaned at her touch; it just felt so good. "You really are hot, you know…" Percy turned to face her, a seductive smile on his lips and a lustful spark in his eyes.

She reached up to Percy's strong shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues melded immediately as Percy wrapped his arms around Athena's hips, their bodies were separated by just a pair of boxers on his figure. He broke the kiss and took a step back from Athena, letting his boxers drop to the floor.

Percy couldn't help but stare at Athena's flawless, completely naked figure before. A lustful smile formed on his face, lifting a completely bare Athena up and pressing her body to his well muscled chest, locking lips with her in the process. Athena got further aroused by the spark in Athena's eye as he took in the glory of her body. He lifted her up and into him, and as he did so Athena wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hands to his face, kissing him with such a lust and a passion that she had never felt before. Percy took several steps backwards before throwing Athena onto his bed and breaking contact with her. She reached hands up to his torso and she stared in appreciation for his well muscled pectorals and nicely defined six pack, leading down to a v-shape where Penis was fully erect. Percy let his weight fall onto her body now, his hands on each side of her torso to hold part of it up so she could remain comfortable. They locked lips once again shortly before Athena reached for Percy's penis. She then reached up to Percy's face, pulling him into her lips and letting them meld for another deep kiss before they flipped positions, leaving Athena atop him, sitting on his thighs. She ran her small hands along his broad shoulders, planting kisses along his neck and jaw line. Athena sat up straight, allowing him a good view of her nice, perky, and full DD boobs as she let her hands glide from his pectorals to his abs and down to his thigh, appreciating his muscles as she went. Next, the kisses fell. Soft moans escaped Percy's mouth as Athena proceeded to kiss and lick along his body, but stopping right above his penis. This was the first time Athena had actually taken a good look at it; it was huge! Somewhere around 9 inches, she guessed, and it was sitting before her at least a good 2 ½ inches thick and throbbing hard. Percy let out another low moan as she ran her finger at its base, fiddling with his balls before running her hand along his shaft. It grew harder at her touch, and Percy's moans became more and more frequent as Athena tightened her hand and began to pump it up and down his length. She could see Percy reaching out for her comforter and gripping it tight with his hands, thrusting his pelvis higher as her pace increased. Athena could tell that he was getting close to climaxing, and so she slowed. "Anna-Athena," Percy whispered, there was a longing in his voice as he spoke. Athena moved her hands from his cock and let her mouth take their place.

She started by licking at the base of his penis, allowing her tongue to run over his balls, then moved to its head. Percy moaned as she took the tip of it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and running her fingers up and down his length at the same time. Then, after a grunt and multiple moans and begs from Percy, Athena proceeded to take the rest of him into her mouth. She took time to rub her tongue over every inch, and even lightly graze her teeth along it. Athena bobbed her head up and down along it, getting even more and more aroused by his constant moans and hearing her name being whispered from his lips. She could feel his dick tense, and a loud, very long moan escaped Percy's lips as streams of cum flowed from his penis and into Athena's mouth. After swallowing as much of the white liquid as she could, she pulled back and let it stream all over her chest and neck. Percy released the covers in his grasp and laid back, catching his breath.

After this brief moment of rest, he sat up and kissed Athena, tasting his own cum in her mouth. However, he actually found this incredibly sexy. Percy's erection was already back, and immediately, they flipped positions again, where Athena was pinned to the bed under Percy. Their tongues meshed for just a moment, and lips lingered for just a moment longer before Percy sat up and admired her body; it was time for her to enjoy herself. He was so aroused at seeing white streaks all over her taught tummy and full, perky breasts. Her nipples were hard, and Percy couldn't resist; he leaned forward and started licking at her left boob, while kneading her right one. Athena arched her back and let out a quiet whimper in response, begging for more. Percy found her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it softly, then let his teeth graze over it. Athena stole a sharp gasp of oxygen, and it escaped her lips as a moan. Percy switched sides and moved his mouth to her right breast, giving it the same treatment while kneading her left one now. Athena reached out with her hands and wrapped them around his back, pressing his body hard against hers and her tit more into his face. She could feel his erect penis throbbing against her thigh, and was thoroughly enjoying the combined sensation that she received from that and the attention to her breasts.

Eventually, Percy moved his lips from her breasts and trailed them down her tummy, placing soft kisses as he went, letting his lips linger as he kissed right below where her pants usually would be. Percy sat up on his knees now, he was admiring her pussy. Percy placed one finger against her clit and started to rub circles. Athena moaned in response, arching her hips higher in pleasure. Percy sped up the pace, continuing to rub with one thumb. After several moments of loud moans from Athena, she was obviously lost in pleasure and about to have an orgasm. Her first orgasm. Percy slowed his circles, letting Athena regain composure. "Please," she whispered, her voice so filled with longing; and Percy so ready to fulfill her desire. He continued to rub circles against her little pink clit, speeding and slowing; it was a delicious torture, and she was loving every second of it. Finally, Percy kept his fast pace or rubbing with his thumb, and with his other hand, placed his index finger on her opening. He rubbed it for a moment before letting it slip into her tight pussy, making a steady rhythm of in's and out's. Long moans and beautiful, sexy screams were coming from Athena's lips, and Percy placed another finger inside of her body. He continued this method until he had four fingers inside of her body. Finally, with a scream from his lover's lips, Athena came. Her juices were all over his fingers, which he began to lick clean. Then, leaning over, Percy let his tongue lap up the rest of them. "Percy, I need you… NOW." Athena's words were barely audible, and a desperate plea for him all of him. Percy positioned himself to enter her virgin body, and Athena wrapped her legs around his body.

With a strong push, Percy's penis had entered her vagina. Athena winced in slight pain, her eyes starting to water. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Percy spoke to her reassuringly, and soon enough, the pain was gone. As Percy thrust his hips against her body, every bit of pain that she had felt was replaced by extreme pleasure, and then some. Their moans and screams filled the room; it could probably be heard down the street, and by human ears. "Faster," Athena moaned, and Percy was more than happy to comply. Athena unlatched her legs and pulled herself away from Percy after a moment, and the emptiness inside of her body felt strange, like he belonged inside of her. She turned her head towards him and smiled, she wanted him atop of her like this. Percy wasted no time in moving to Athena, his hands settling around her hips and pressing into her once again. Athena arched her back immediately, though this time there was no pain when Percy entered into her body. There was only a pleasure, and an immense, burning passion. He could feel her inner walls tighten around him, she was going to climax again. A scream came from Athena's mouth as she hit another orgasm. At the same time, she could hear Percy letting out a deep moan, and as he was about to pull out Athena pushed her body back into him. "Don't, Percy, I want you to cum inside me." Percy just grunted in agreement, making one last thrust into Athena's body before he released his sperm into her body. Then, in unison, both Percy and Athena collapsed on the bed. Athena turned to look at Percy . "Well, that was fun" Athena spoke through her pants for air before they both dozed off.

Athena awoke what must've been several hours later, still wrapped in Percy's protective arms, who was still fast asleep on his bed. She smiled, thinking about how great of a fuck he was and how great he is her daughter, Annabeth. Athena pondered how she could've ever gone that long without even thinking of Percy's thrusting in and out of her like a bewildered animal. She looked down at his naked body; he was beautiful. She could see his abdomen go up and down steadily from the intake and expulsion of his breathing; he looked so peaceful when sleeping. Her eyes trailed every inch of him, from his defined jaw down to his long, lean and well built stomach, ripped arms, and down to his muscular legs, she was completely in admiration of Percy's physique. Athena then looked down at her own body and realized just how… messy she was from their "earlier activities". She sat up quietly so she wouldn't disturb Percy, and then rolled out of her bed and to her bathroom. Starting the shower, Athena waited several seconds for the water to heat up, and then walked in. She let the water run down on her body, a smile plastered on her face when she thought about Percy, just sitting there in his bed. She felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when he ran through her mind, a sensation that Athena could only describe as a strong sexual attraction.

Athena's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bathroom door open and close. "Morning, love. Mind if I join?" Percy's heavily accented voice was easily heard over the shower head, Athena knew that there was no need to answer his question, for before she really could, the glass door to the shower opened and Percy stepped in with her. A devious smile spread across her lips, and on Percy's face was one to match; it was obvious where this was going to lead. Percy leaned into Athena, their lips found each other's in a passionate embrace. Percy pulled her into him, pressing her every inch flat against his body. Athena moaned as she felt his cock hard at her thigh, their mouths still entwined. She reached up place her arms around his neck as they kissed, parting her lips slightly and allowing access for his tongue. Chloe swirled her tongue inside of his mouth, letting Percy's also travel into hers. When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavy. Athena let her hands run from the back of his neck and down to his chest, but stopping there. Percy's hands found Athena's right breast, massaging it before as his mouth the left one. Athena found her fingers moving to Percy's back, her nails digging into his skin slightly in pleasure. Athena moaned as his tongue wrapped around her nipple and he began to suckle it lightly. Then, leaving it with his mouth, Percy let his lips travel to her right one Athena gripped his back harder, her spine arching in pleasure that simply cannot be explained. Then Percy lifted his head from Athena's breasts and let kisses fall on her collar bone. From here they trailed downwards, stopping at her belly button. Percy kneeled down for better access and let his hands rest on Athena's hips, where he kissed and sucked on the skin just below her navel. She let out a soft purr of approval as he did so, slowly moving lower on her body. Percy let his tongue find her clit, lapping at it softly. Athena moaned as he did so, pressing his head as close to her as she could. Percy's tongue swirled down and to the entrance to her vagina, licking at her juices before trailing up the slit and moving into it. He let it travel as deep as he could manage, then ran it back out. Percy continued this process several times before pulling his tongue out and lapping at the outside.

Athena arched her back and moaned loudly as he did so faster and faster. Before she knew it, Athena hit another orgasm. As her cum flowed into Percy's mouth, she sank to the floor of the shower, her back against the wall and panting hard. Percy looked up at her and smiled, then reached to kiss her. He pressed his lips against hers for a moment, before helping her up and turning her to the wall. Athena braced herself against it, knowing what was to come next. However, instead of Percy's penis against her slit, it was his finger, taunting her and massaging her clit again. She moaned in pleasure, it felt amazing, but she had a hunger for something bigger inside of her. "Percy, please… I need you." Her speech was riddled with moans; her plea was a whisper of desire that was barely audible, even with their super hearing. Percy merely smirked, but obeyed. He removed his finger from her clit and in its place Athena could feel something thick and hot throbbing against her. Athena put her hands on the wall, Percy pushed his penis into her tight vagina and thrusted deep. Athena gasped in pleasure, and exhaled in a lengthy moan as he began to pump in and out of her body. She could hear Percy's grunts and moans from behind her, he worked up a faster pace and gripped Athena's hips for extra stability. She pushed her but further out, trying to let his cock go as deep as possible into her body. Athena screamed as she hit yet another orgasm, her body shook from the tremors of pleasure she was receiving from Percy. Their moans were incredibly loud and she would be surprised if anyone within a mile's range didn't hear the pair. Percy thrust once more, completely submerged inside of Athena as he let his orgasm overcome him. Athena could feel his sperm shooting into her vagina and against her cervix, causing her to reach another orgasm. She collapsed into Percy, where he held her until Athena caught her breath. Percy stood Athena up, where they continued to finish their shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter two you guys! BTW I own none of these!

I was sitting in my cabin, thinking of Annabeth. What a woman! I knew that I had to get the thoughts out of my head before I took them to drastic measures. I looked over at Tyson, who was snoring quite loudly. I made a split decision, and decided that I had to see Annabeth. I quietly crept out of my cabin, making sure I didn't wake Tyson. I walked as quietly as I could out of the cabin, making my way over to the Athena cabin. I looked inside, and saw that all of them were asleep. I opened the door, and walked over to Annabeth's bed. I looked over at all of the people to make sure that no one was watching me, and I shook Annabeth softly.

"Psst. Annabeth!" I quietly whispered. I shook her more, saying her name until she woke up, looking frightened.

"Ugh! What are you doing here, Seaweed brain?" The sound of her voice was heaven to me, even though she was half yelling at me.

"I wanted to see you… "It was a pretty stupid answer for me; of course I wanted to see her! Why else why I walk all the way over to the Athena cabin at 12:30 at night?

She sighed. "Percy, if you wanted to see me, couldn't it wait until morning?" She looked at me intently until I had the response.

"Well… Annabeth, this is important." This was it. The moment of truth.

"What is it," she answered.

"Annabeth… I think I love you." She looked at me like I was crazy, but then her face softened. She sighed before answering me, like she was going to tell me something I didn't want to hear.

"Seaweed brain… I love you too." I was shocked by what she had said. She said it all so carelessly! Did she mean it? Or was she not afraid of her feelings?

"Wait… What?" Once again Mr. Jackson with the stupid answers was there to save the day.

"I said I loved you. You said you love me, right? Well I'm saying I love you back" Now it was my turn to look at her crazy. She loved me back? Well, that was sudden. Then, something unexpected happened. We kissed. It was a long, meaningful kiss that seemed like it could last forever. Her lips were warm, and soft, like she made sure to put lotion on them every morning. I didn't want to let go of the kiss, but she did. Once she did, she looked at me, and pointed out the door.

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. I'll update it soon. Don't worry, I promise there's a lemon in the next chapter ;) did you like the cliffy? Remember to R&R!**

**Alright! Chapter 2, coming your way! Lemon in this chapter, so hang tight!**

**Percy POV:**

We rushed out the door, eager to go where ever we wear going that was private. Soon enough, we arrived at Zeus's Fist. I picked her up and laid her down, kissing her. My hand reached down in her pants, feeling her damp panties. We kissed more, until we separated, and I made way for her vagina. I took her pants off, and rubbed her wet pussy. I took her panties off, and sniffed her scent. It was warm and sweet smelling, just like nectar of the gods. I licked her vagina, teasing her. She whimpered and I started to finger her, licking her pussy at the same time. I caressed her clit, and that made her moan. I stuck my tongue in her vagina, making a figure 8 pattern. She moaned even more. She started moaning even more, yelling and shouting.

"I'm coming! She yelled" She came all in my mouth, but I just licked it all up, swallowing every last bit of it. We kissed more, and then it was her turn to pleasure me. We kissed as she reached inside of my pants, making me erect. She looked into my eyes, her mouth slightly open, whispering into my ear.

"Are you ready?" She whispered into my ear. I nodded quickly, and she unbuttoned my shirt. Once she was done, she unbuttoned my pants, and then unzipped them, shaking her ass and taking my pants off. She took my briefs off, and then rubbed my dick, making it erect. Once she thought it was hard enough, she licked the head of my dick. I instantly shot a small amount of cum into her face, and she giggled a little. She sucked the head of my cock, pleasuring me. Once she was done with my head, she went all the way down and sucked my full length of 8 inches. She didn't gag either, which made it even more pleasurable. I moaned until I came into her mouth, gallons of it flowing into her throat. She just swallowed it all, and then she stuck my shaft into her pussy, making me and her moan. She rode on top of me until I came inside of her, and she came on my dick. I switched her to doggy style, and I fucked her as fast as I could. It didn't take long for both of us to climax, and when we were done, we just laid on the ground, panting and breathing hard from what we just did. She had cum all over her, and my juices were still flowing out of my member. She got up, kissed me on my cheek, and left to go to her cabin. I cleaned myself up, and looked at the time. 1:46. Wow. Our sex lasted quite a while. I got up and went to my cabin, remembering the amazing time I had with her.


	3. Chapter 3

It started off normal - them doing their cabin checks together after lunch when no was supervising. She sat down on a comfy beanbag in his room and pretended not to notice as he did some hasty last-minute cleaning.

"You know, Percy," said Annabeth, playing with her pen. "You're going to have to have your room clean before we do cabin checks more often. I'm not going to be as generous next time!"

"That's what you said last time, Wise Girl," he said with a smirk. "And the time before that."

Annabeth threw a pair of basketball shorts she found on the ground at him. "Just hurry up and clean your room," she said, rolling her eyes but with a slight smile. "Technically, I'm not supposed to be letting you do this."

"Ah, and there's my nerdy girlfriend," he replied cheekily. "Always thinking technically."

"Oh, shut up, Perce," she said, smiling and getting up. "I'll be back. Gotta go to the bathroom."

"Knock yourself out."

Annabeth used the restroom (which surprisingly wasn't that messy compared to the rest of the cabin) and checked herself up before leaving.

"You done yet?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, almost," he replied.

"I'm losing my patience, Seaweed - OW!" She scraped her arm on a sharp nail that was stuck in the wall.

"Wha - what happened?!" came Percy's alarmed response. He came over to her and held her arm. It wasn't bleeding but it hurt like hell.

"Damn it, Percy! Why do you have random stuff sticking out of your wall? It could take someone's eye out!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry," he said humbly, using the guilty/sorry look he always gave that made her heart melt. He kissed her arm. Then, with a mischievous smirk, he slowly sucked it gently and slid his tongue across the wound.

"Gods," Annabeth let out a small little moan, finding it hard to keep her cool.

"Come on, Wise Girl," Percy breathed into her ear, turning her on. "You know you can't resist."

Annabeth raised no objections.

Next thing they knew, Annabeth was lying on top of the bed with him standing between her legs and kissing her hard, hands roaming her body while she tugged desperately at the hem of his shirt. He gave in and parted for one second as she slipped it off and threw it to the side, adding to the mess.

Percy pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers, sucking on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Annabeth obliged and let his tongue explore her mouth as her hands traveled up and down his tan back. She let out a small moan as he made his way toward her neck and collar bone, sucking and licking a kissing. And his hands... gods, he was good with his hands, Annabeth thought. He made teasing little circles on the insides of her thighs, coming close but not close enough. Annabeth started to feel annoyed - he always knew the right way to tease her and mess around.

Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and Percy thrust his hips forward, earning him a seductive moan from Annabeth. Nibbling lightly on her collarbone, he began unbuttoning her shirt one button after another. Her breath hitched every time his hands touched her chest.

"Gods, Percy, please!" Annabeth breathed down his neck.

Percy reconnected their lips and kissed her fiercely, hungrily. Annabeth returned it with no hesitation, feasting on the taste of his mouth and the feel of his body as if this was the last chance she had. His hands made their way down to her jeans. Percy unzipped them and pulled them off roughly, throwing them to side and leaving her only in her bra and panties. He looked up and gazed at Annabeth, his deep green eyes so dark and deep, full of lust and need, it made her head spin.

Their kisses turned sloppier as the heat of the moment grew intense, their lips parting and meeting again clumsier than the last time.

His hands went back to her legs, rubbing the insides of her upper thighs and feeling her wet panties. Annabeth rolled them over so she was on top and ran her hands through his messy hair, kissing him with hunger and desire. She made her way down to the fly of his jeans and recklessly unzipped it with her teeth. Percy helped her pull his jeans off and drag his boxers down.

Annabeth didn't want to let Percy have full control the whole time. She grabbed his length and sucked the tip, causing Percy to make a wonderful seductive growling noise that she promised herself wouldn't be the last time she heard tonight.

She began to deep-throat it, fighting her gag reflex.

"Annabeth - I-I'm going to -"

Percy dropped his load into her mouth and she didn't mind one bit. They rolled over and Percy was now on top. He aligned himself right at Annabeth's point.

"Annabeth... are you - ?"

She silenced him with a kiss - and Percy took that as a yes.

He entered her, startled but turned on to find it wet and tight. Annabeth moaned. Percy waited until the pain resided before he thrust again. She loved how complete it made her feel, his manhood filling her in and making her feel so good.

At last they both finished and lay panting on the bed, completely satisfied.

Annabeth spent the night under his arm with her head laying on his bare chest. Cabin checks were forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Percy!", She replied. "I'm so excited to see you! Oh, you've grown so much..."

Her eyes were set below his waist...

Sally had just drove down to Camp Half-Blood to pick her son up. She had just pulled up when Percy had come jogging down Half-Blood Hill.

~Time skip~

"OOOOOOH PERCY", Sally said to her son.

Percy's cock was thrusting slowly, but hard into his mother's dripping wet pussy.

"What Mom?", Percy asked innocently.

Sally just kept up with her luscious moaning.

She was so happy that her pussy could finally be filled up again by her son's now 9 inch cock.

But instantly, Sally came back to reality. She got up from Percy's pole.

Percy had an expression of question on his face.

His mother, noticing this, said, "I want this to last."

Percy nodded his head in agreement.

His mother had big D sized tits, not DD's but still, D's. They were perky, firm, with no sag at all, but at the same time, soft. Her pussy had a little tiny bit of hair on it. The pussy lips were perfect, not too much in but not too much out. Now her ass... her ass was the most delicious, firm, sexiest ass ever. It had just the right amount of fat and muscle on it. Firm, but a tiny bit jiggly too, if smacked.

They got off of the bed, then Sally went to get something while Percy waited.

She then came back with a pair off hand cuffs.

she cuffed Percy to the side of the bed, pulling on it to make sure it was lock tight.

She got on her knees, then placed her lips on the tip of his cock.

She kissed it, then licked from the very tip all the way down to the hilt.

Percy groaned and moaned, "Ohhhhhhh, yeaaaaaahhh. Ahhhhh."

She licked and swirled around his shaft over and over again.

His cock was now coated and dripping in his sexy mother's saliva.

Finally, she got back to the head of his cock.

She placed her lips around the tip of his dick, just holding it there for a minute, teasing him.

"Mooooooommm... stop teasing me... PLEASE!" He groaned and yelled.

Then his mother got up, left, then reappeared with a gag. She gagged his mouth, making him unable to talk.

Again, she placed her lips on the tip of his dick, just holding there like that.

After a few seconds she didn't move her head, but starting flicking her tongue on the tip of his dick.

Percy erupted in moans and groans of pleasure.

Slowly, she started mobbing her head while swirling her tongue up and down her shaft.

"Mmmmmm", she said sexily.

Percy needed her to speed up, so he just started thrusting his dick into her mouth.

She pulled away, most very likely going to get something to strap his waist down with.

Sure enough, she appeared again with rope and bungee cords. After a long process of tying her son down, she wrapped her lips around his dick and again began bobbing up and down his shaft. He felt and saw his dick sliding into his mother's tight mouth.

His mother then started bobbing her head up and down his shaft as fast as she could. She used both of her hands too, ferociously trying to get her tasty prize.

After about 10 minutes, her wish was granted. Percy exploded his semen spurting out of his dick.

It was too much for his mother to drink at once, considering that she coughed a little bit as she swallowed.

She then got up.

She had an unusual look of lust and mischief in her eyes, and then ungagged him.

"I'll make you a deal," She offered, "I'll free you if you fuck me as hard, fast, and pleasurable as you can. I've already stretched the time out long enough."

"A definite deal! But I get to do something first."

He was amazingly still perfectly hard, Sally guessed that demigods had much more stamina than mortals.

He ordered his mom to get back in the position that she was sucking him off in.

He fondled and groped her nice pair of tits, tweaking her nipples.

Then he placed his dick between her breasts. Sally, catching on, squeezed her breasts together.

Percy then thrusted in between her globes.

She spit in between her boobs, then wiped her soaked pussy and rubbed the juices in between her boobs.

They both moaned and groaned.

He felt the need to cum.

"Mom! I'm cumming!"

She instantly put her mouth to the tip of his dick (His dick came out of in between her boobs) and started bobbin her head up and down furiously.

In just a few seconds, Percy spurted his cum into his mom's mouth.

This time, Sally was more prepared. She gulped all of his delicious cum down happily.

Almost as if the read each other's minds, they went to the kitchen.

They had a _reeeaaally sturdy_ table, and for times like this, that was really handy.

She bent over with her hands on the table. She sprad her legs and stuck out her nice ass.

Percy came up behind her and rammed his cock into her tight, warm, wet, peach.

His mother let out a small yelp.

He then proceeded to pound that pussy into Tartarus.

Sally was in absolute bliss.

"Ahhh, mom. You have such a tight pussy... I missed this pussy."

"Like this?" She then clenched her pussy on his cock like a vice grip.

Percy almost blew his load right then and there.

"Shit mom!"

The continuous _slap slap slap_-ing of their skin was heard.

His mom already had several mini orgasms but thn her biggest one yet came.

She saw stars. Her eyelids were half closed, and it looked as if her jaw was dislocated.

Yet Percy still pounded her into the table. The table had actually moved several inches from when they first started even though the table was at least forty pounds.

Then Percy felt his balls tighten, and he spurted his load in several short bursts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

**(Includes bondage, dont read if you find it offensive.)**

Finally, I was going to have some fun. We have all been too stressed out with the war and all that, but Hermes finally let me get some of his sleeping serum on a cloth. What this does is that it makes anyone who inhales it pass out, this will be fun.

5 minutes later

"Hey Annabeth!" I yelled

"Hey Percy, whats up?" She replied.

"Can you smell this quickly?"

"Yeah, sure," she then quickly passes out and i carry her to my cabin, you see I have always liked Annabeth, but i never had the guts to tell her, but this will be fun.

After putting her on my bed, I rip her shirt off along with her jeans, leaving her in her underwear and bra, i then quickly take those of too.

"You are beautiful," I say, inspecting her. I then flip her around so I can see her ass. I push her up on the bed and lay down a bit lower on the bed, so that my head reaches her ass. I then shove my face in her ass, enjoying the smell and taste. I shove my tongue in her hole and lick everywhere inside her ass, enjoying every bit of it. I then take my tongue out when she abrubtly moans, turning me on horrible, i know she wouldnt want this so i open a bag next to my bed and bring out the ropes. I then bring her to the beach and tie her with her arms and legs spread in between two trees, hanging. She suddenly wakes up.

"What happe-, where am i and why am i naked?!" She yells

"Hey there sexy," I say, before she can do anything. I go up to her and finger her ass, one finger, in and out quickly so that it causes immense pain. She starts to scream, tears running down her cheeks. I quickly go and lick them off her face.

I then go back with two fingers and finger her hole rapidly, then 3, then four, and next thing i know im shoving my entire fist in and out, her face covered in tears, shes crying a lot now. I stop with my fist and say that its okay. I then go in front of her and look at her arms. I examine her armpits, they have maybe one strand of very small hair on each, good, i like then clean. I go up to her left armpit and lick it, then i start kissing it rapidly, while tickling her right one, i then swith and go to her right armpit. Gods i am enjoying this. I stop and look straight at her breasts. I put my mouth on her right nipple, and massage the left one with my hand. She starts moaning as i bite it, then i start sucking her milk and drinking it.

"Hey Annabeth," I say

She sends out a whimper in response, "Wanna try some?" i ask.

Well it was retorical, since i filled my mouth up with milk and spit it into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. I then go down to her feet, and cover one with my mouth. I kiss all the toes and shove my tongue in between them, then i start tickling her.

"Why are you laughing!" I yell

"You're tickling me." She replies.

"You must be punished for laughing!", i stop kissing her toes and get behind her, i then pull out riptide and spank her ass with it, she starts to moan, and then scream, not in pleasure but pain. I then move to her hands, i start to lick her fingers, although i dont stay much time on it. I then move to her mouth and kiss her, she resists, i begin to bite her bottom lip although she wont give me entry. I go back and use my hands to pry her mouth open, i then shove my tongue in her mouth and lick her everywhere down into her throat. I then decide it is time for me to take off my clothes, i then examiine her pussy. It is dripping, its that wet.

"Excited or nervous?" I ask.

"Nervous," she replies, smart of her. I Slowly clean her pussy with my tongue, then I make her spit in my mouth until it is filled to the brim with her saliva, and then use it to lubricate her pussy. I grab my cock and shove it in rapidly, she cries out in pain and the blood from her wall drips onto me. I continue pumping in and out, licking all the tears from her face and drinking from her tits when i get thirsty. I cum in her pussy and so much that it splatters out. I then go to her ass and shove it right in, forcing her to scream in pain. I then cum and fill her ass to the brim. I decide to untie her from the trees, although i will bind her arms and feet. I bring her head down and get a BJ. I shove it down her throat and back out so i can do it a choking, then she chokes on my seed. I then make her get off and lay on top of me to kiss me, we stay kssing for around 2 hours until she says she has to pee.

I quickly stand her up and put my mouth under her, i have wanted this all my life.

"Pee," I order, and she obliges. I then drink a mixture of her cum and pee, it tastes great.

I then have her lay down in my arms, we fall asleep together, although she cries herself to sleep, I turn her around and shove my dick in her ass, we go to sleep with me inside of her.

_As the two lock eyes, they know exactly what to do. Lets see, they begin to have hot sex. Oh yes, I guess none of the gods would be proud if I didn't put a _protection _spell on them. There. ~_

* * *

"Ow." I say as I feel a sharp pain on my head which feels like a bruise. It feels as though an invisible brick spontaneously slammed into my forehead, and Annabeth looks like she felt it too. But in unison, we both look back at each other and reposition ourselves. I get up on my knees as she does too, brushing her curly blonde hair back and somehow making a ponytail. One of the things I don't get about girls is how exactly they do that. But she does look as beautiful as ever. Man, after that hit to the head, or whatever that was, I feel different. Like I have no doubts about going through with whatever Annabeth wants.

I put my arms around her and kiss her lips, not as long as the last couple of times, but enough. I reach back to the bottom of her shirt and grab it. I feel her skin, warm. Almost hot. My hands must be freezing to her, but if they are she isn't letting on. I pull her orange camp t shirt up and over her head, her hair landing back just the same way as is was before. I throw her shirt across the room just as she had, but it lands on the floor instead.

"The wind must have caught it." I say hopefully, but she doesn't look convinced.

"Yeah, I guess so. The winds are strong inside the cabin, aren't they?" She smiles, but as I was admiring her beauty once again, I notice what I had just done. I had just taken off her shirt. I look down, not even pretending to be subtle about it. From the top of her blue jeans up, I take my time to enjoy the look of her curves. She looks a lot more thin shirtless. I _have _seen her in a bathing suit, but if she had caught me looking then, I would be dead. Dead with a capitol 'I'm going to kill you Percy Jackson'. Not that it has ever happened before... I found that I was tracing my hands up her body as I look. When I kept going, I hit a bump on her bra strap, and that's when I look. I don't even feel safe describing how her breasts look without expecting a slap and a swift kick. If I knew the difference in cup sizes, I would say that her breasts look really fine. It's only now that it comes to my mind how large they actually are. Bigger than most fifteen year old girls I've known. Her white bra covers some of the image, but to me at this moment, maybe because of my lack of experience starring at girl's chest from fifteen centimeters away, but I can't seem to take my eyes away. I can see... "Are you done looking, because there _is _more, you know?"

I'm sure I'm blushing heavily now, like the fire in my cheeks is weighing them down. When I look back at her face from her body, I finally notice how tanned she really gotten over the year. Annabeth quickly unbuttons her jeans and then pushes forward, throwing me down on my back. When she pins me down on the bed (again) I take the hint and slide down her jeans. When I get as far as I can go, I notice my thumbs also picked up her panties on the way. It had to happen sooner or later, or at least I hope so! But that wasn't the only surprise. I also stopped with my hands grasping her butt. I grab down with all of my free fingers to cause her to jump. Even her bottom feels warm. I can almost settle just staying in this position for the rest of my life, although when I look up, the blonde looks as though she's ready to get into action. I can't blame her. I haven't done this before, but part of me is really anxious. And that part is throbbing. I push her pants as far as I can before we get up again, but this time her lips meet my neck. Believe me, until you have an almost~naked blonde lick your neck after kissing you five times, you haven't lived.

"Hey Annabeth, not that I'm not enjoying this, but aren't you forgetting someone else's pants?" I say almost ready to flip her over like she did to me so I can do exactly what she's doing to me right now, but then she responds.

"Actually Percy, I already have." She breathes on my wet neck as I look down and notice that my jeans are probably the same place as my shirt. "You won't believe how distracted you can get while staring at my chest." Annabeth moves her head so she looks at me, winking. From that encouragement alone I bend down and draw my boxers (yes, they're just white boxers) off and without even taking a second to feel my relief, I reach my arms around Annabeth, pulling her towards me as I try to figure out this 'bra strap puzzle'. Before I take it off, I stop. Annabeth grasped both of her hot hands around my penis and began rub a single finger around it. I catch my breathe and unclip it quickly causing Annabeth's bra to slide off her breasts and land between her and I. I release our embrace and meet her eyes again, which very soon lowered to her hands. She is toying with me now, like I'm her possession and she can do what ever she wants with me. Thank the gods.

I catch her off guard when I take both of my hands and use them to steady her right breast as I move in. My lips touch her nipple and I kiss it just the way I kissed her not too long ago. Slow and with tongue. I can feel her release on my member which makes me regret doing this, but when I hear her moan I immediately forgive myself. Her hands meet my body again and as she inhales deeply her hands raise to my shoulders, and as she exhales they move down to my butt, skimming along the sides of my own body. She repeats as I grab her other boob, massaging it with my hand as my tongue fumbles with her hardened nipple. She gasps as I change to the other one, but while keeping a hand on her right. It isn't long before she catches herself enjoying this too much and moves her hands back down to my erection, stroking it now. Heres a trick. As I flicked my tongue faster, she strokes faster, and as I slow down, she does too. But why would I ever think of slowing down?

I finally stop and catch my breath and watch her. Annabeth's tongue sticks out the side of her mouth like she does when she concentrates. It really is cute. I feel like going in to kiss her before I get another idea.

I swear, these ideas aren't even mine. How would I even go about doing this by myself? I mean, thinking of these thoughts by myself, I couldn't _do _this by myself, like without her... I'm going to stop thinking now. I push her back on the bed as she has done to me all those times. The look on her face is surprisal. I almost forgot what I was going to do (that's the last time I ever tell myself to stop thinking) when I saw her face almost asking the same question. I bent down, noticing how revealed she was for the first time. I haven't seen a girl naked in my life, but after looking over her body, I can tell that I've been missing out. She is breathing heavily like an angel out of breath. I bend down and my mouth meets her only other part that gets covered up by a bikini. She gasps, but then goes back to her breathing pattern. I stick my tongue and roam inside of her. I can feel her moving around but I can't see her. I just hope I didn't cross a line so soon. As I was under the impression that all she has done was sit up, I was also met with a surprise.

Annabeth's mouth closes over my member, sucking it, while moving her lips around it. I stop for a moment to allow myself the pleasure of feeling her head bob up and down on me. Her tongue rubs up against the sides of my head, then very slowly licks the entire thing, then she goes back to fumbling the tip of it quickly. I regain my breath and go back my own job. Man, it would suck if Chiron ended up getting a camper to come check up on me. Even if Annabeth could disappear again, I don't think I could make up a story to why I'm lying upside down, naked with my tongue reaching out. Though after today, I wouldn't think the girls at camp would mind...

Annabeth moans against my member in her mouth causing a chain reaction to me. She seems to enjoy it almost as much as I do when I start to feel her getting wetter. I can bet she is almost ready to... and that is when I release. I didn't even notice how well along I was until it happened. I feel a shot of my own warm liquid shoot through me and into Annabeth's mouth. I feel bad that I couldn't warn her, but she doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she seems to not mind to the least.

Annabeth stops. "Looks like I win, Seaweed Brain. What do I get for my prize?" I don't respond, I just grab her butt again with my hands that I remember are spare. She squeals (the most cute sound I have _ever _heard) which persuades me to go faster. I dip my tongue in again, swaying it around the perimeter of her vagina as quickly as I can. I know I'm doing something right when Annabeth begins chanting my name in serieses of moans. Thats when I made it. A white liquid also streams out of her, allowing me to suck it up (or at least I hope that's what I was supposed to do). It actually tastes very sweet.

We change our positions by standing up on our knees. I look into her eyes as she does to me. I know what comes next. I pull her close to me and mimic what she did to me not too long ago. She giggles as I kiss her neck. I was always afraid to see if she had a ticklish spot, glad I know now for future reference.

"Percy." She says, sounding like she doesn't have as much breath as when she was under me seconds ago, "Percy, lets... do this. Please!" She's really not kidding, I guess she really does want me! I pull back and face her with a smile and a nod.

When I thought for a second that I didn't know what to do next, well, something happened anyways. Annabeth lies down on her back with the legs out on either side of me. I wouldn't assume she would want to take on the leader's role in this, too. Maybe for my first time I'm not doing a bad job! I move my knees to slowly walk closer to her. Next I crawl over top of her so my face meets hers. We both giggle into each other's lips when she lifts up her pelvis to meet mine. My penis touches her skin causing a mixture of excitement and worry to go through my system. As they meet, I go through her and inside. A jolt of pleasure goes through me and once again I notice just how warm she is, or maybe now it's just normal. While in this position, Annabeth moves her lower end up and down in short thrusts, obviously trying to take it slow at first. I have got to admit that I've had a lot of doubts and worries, but this actually... feels great. Amazing even. Seconds pass and she begins to reach farther up and slides back down low. Our breathing begins to heighten as we do so. I look down to see her trying to catch a glimpse of our intercoure, but the only room she has to see in the space in between her breasts. I move my right hand from the side of her head ~ brushing some hair out of her eyes on the way ~ to her butt again and begin helping her lift up and down. With my help we begin going faster, our short breaths matching our speed.

I can feel my climax coming again, and I'm sure Annabeth is on her way too when she got out from underneath of me and pushed me down. I'm so glad that these beds are extra cushiony because we've been pushing each other on our backs quite a while. I guess that just adds to the fact that sometimes we are best friends and sometimes we feel like pushing each other (but not this literally). I look up at her catching another great angle. She walks overtop of my body and sits down right before my penis. I make a sour face when she touches it, she knows _exactly _how to toy with me, especially since I feel like letting go right this instant. She raises her fingers to her mouth and wets them with saliva. Next she opens them in a V and strokes them down across my penis. Ahh. With the extra bit on her fingers she puts it all on the head of my member (ha~ha, my head member, good one) and wets it all around. Then Annabeth uses her left index finger to rub it around the tip slowly and then speeding up again.

"Annabeth..." I whine. I try to find a better word for describing my voice, but whining is exactly what I had done. She looks up and my face and smiles. She better not do what I think she will. What I know she will. Annabeth backs up, scooching right and left to get far enough back to bend over and kiss the wetted tip of my member. On contact, maybe even a little before, I meet my climax again that I was willing to save for a few more seconds. It feels so nice to let it out. Annabeth licks her tongue around it and then licks her lips. I don't know if I want to kiss her until she washes her face next.

RIght when I was expecting my penis to go limp again, it came right back up. I'm surprised, genuinely. I would have thought that I would have no more energy. Maybe this is another element to the strange happenings around here.

Annabeth moves back up to where she was before, sitting on my closed legs in front of my now throbbing penis. She raises her bottom and lands on it, me going into her once again. It catches me by surprise when I see how she set this up. She sits on her warm bent legs with are at my sides and her hands rest on my chest. She begins by using her legs for leverage. She also pushes on my chest to get that extra push. As I thrust in and out of Annabeth, I also catch myself watching her breasts jiggle with every motion. I find myself in a trance until she moans. Her voice is like a melody to my ears. I quickly find my hands wandering to her butt to squeeze her spongy skin.

I feel a little bad. I knew from the start that Annabeth would be in control, but I'm just lying around like I'm her toy (not that that specific part is the reason why I feel bad or anything). Soon, we roll over. Like, literally roll! We meet up in each other's arms, still connected. Annabeth begins laying little kisses all around my face. My cheeks, my forehead, my lips, my nose my chin... I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her on her lips. She grabs my cheeks and goes in just as hard. I open my mouth and my tongue touches her closed set of lips which open on invitation. We kiss like that for a while, battling for dominance before our kiss wears down to short, lust filled kisses. Our tongues soon meet before our lips do and soon we gasp like we're too tired to kiss anymore (which adds up to our total of twenty eight kisses in all). As Annabeth lays on the bed regaining her breath, she doesn't even move when I lift her leg up and slide mine under it. My penis is _just _touching her vagina until she pulls me closer. I wrap my arm around her waist. I hadn't noticed how much she was sweating until now. Come to think of it, I'm not too dry, either. As Annabeth and I pull and push on each other, our hips seem to gyrate while I enter further into her and come back out again. Annabeth seductively reaches her lips into mine, but instead of kissing me, she nibbles on my bottom lip. I can't say I ever saw _that _coming, to be honest. My hand sways from her backside down her back while my other hand raises and gropes one of her breasts. I can definitely feel her getting wet again as I thrust in and out of her. Never could I blame her, especially for our first time this is even better than my most wild fantasies. Not that I fantasize about Annabeth... Well...

She takes her mouth away from mine and looks at me, her eyes telling me '_Oh Percy'_. I guess it's almost the grand finale. I grab her leg and use it to thrust harder into her. We both moan, although there also is a hint of laughter in our voices. Soon Annabeth wraps her arms around me tightly. I can feel myself getting ready, but thats when Annabeth let out a high shivery moan. I can feel her liquid around my penis which makes me know that I'm ready. I pull her leg and push it away from me to stroke faster. For a second or two I hold it in to feel this sensational feeling for a few more last seconds. Annabeth's face looks like she's relieved, I hope she feels good right now. Her wet hair hangs over her shoulders and over her breasts, only slightly covering her nipples. I look down her slender body once more and up to her face again, her eyes are now on me. She smiles and squints her eyes. Lets see if I can read her eyes one more time. '_Give it to me_' she tells me. I look down to her breasts once again before letting go. It feels like magic, yes, thats the word I have been looking for. It's strange that in a place like this the word 'magic' would ever escape me. Annabeth giggles as it hits her.

Hey guys! Two in one this time! Hope you like! Can you guess which lemons I borrowed?


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Percy/Aphrodite (AU: Ancient Greek)

Aphrodite watched her latest lover as he sleeps deeply.

She has found the young man washed ashore while she was on her daily roaming. She was entranced by his appearance at that time; black hair, tan skin, a swimmer's build.

She brought him back to his temple, ordering one of her helpers to clean the young man and heal him of whatever injury he might have sustained. Aphrodite didn't like those scars marring the delicious physique of the boy. That was just unacceptable to her.

Once he was cleaned, she seized the opportunity of studying the man's naked form as he listlessly sleeps. She has seen a lot of gorgeous men before, some even more gorgeous than this one, yet there was something different about this one. She felt like she was being pulled to the boy—which was preposterous, she's a goddess, no man can entice her more than she allows them to.

Lying on his back, the nameless boy for now, made Aphrodite think of things that would make a normal mortal blush and she briefly wondered what this boy would think once he wakes up. She really wanted the boy for her sexual pleasure; handsome, sleekly built, this boy was perfect for her—having a large 'tool' didn't hurt either.

Suddenly, the boy started stirring from his sleep. Aphrodite excitedly waited for the young man to open his eyes. She wanted to know if the man's eyes are as gorgeous as his whole physique.

She wasn't disappointed. The boy's eyes fluttered open and she was shocked by the lovely shade of green of his eyes.

"Hello." She started simple. The boy tried to focus his gaze on her but she knew it was futile. She was intentionally allowing her presence to smother the man, covering him in a wave of uncontrolled lust. Soon enough, his conscious mind would be blurred with lust and hopefully with pleasure as well.

The boy only moaned in response and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat at that.

"What's your name, lover?" she asked. She trailed one of her fingers down his chest and stomach and then back up again.

"Perseus." The man said as he exhaled loudly, his hands visibly gripping the bed sheets underneath him. His cock started twitching, slowly rising in attention.

Aphrodite giggle again while she stared hungrily at the boy's penis. "My, my, excited are we?" she teased coyly.

The only response she got was another moan.

"Why don't you pleasure me, Perseus? Then I'll help you with this." She said as she lightly caressed the twitching organ eliciting another moan from Perseus.

Suddenly, she was flat on her back as Perseus was on top of her. She was entranced by the look of savage, primal lust on the young man's eyes, darkening it to the point it appeared black. He looked like a wild cat or perhaps a wolf ready to pounce on its prey.

And pounce he did as his lips came in contact with hers.

She had expected it to be clumsy and sloppy yet it was not. It was hot and demanding, full of passion and need. His lips moved sensually and with expert licks and nips that surpass her expectations.

It seems that even at a young age the boy already know how to pleasure a woman, which is a very good thing for Aphrodite.

Opening her lips, Perseus pushed his tongue inside her mouth, sucking and occasionally biting her lips. This time it was her turn to moan. The man was an expert kisser, there was no need denying it.

Continuing his assault on her mouth, one of Perseus' hands found his breasts and fondled them gently. His hands were surprisingly callous and rough yet gentle as it rubs on the sensitive skin of her breasts.

His mouth left her lips and trailed kisses and licks down her chin and neck. She gasps and arches her back as his hand started pinching one of her nipple while his mouth started sucking on the other.

She kept on gasping and moaning with every suck of his mouth and tug of his fingers, that is until he bit down on one of her nipple, that's when she screamed—not of pain but of pleasure as she orgasm.

As she came down from that amazing orgasm, she stared in slight awe at the mortal who had managed to make her cum with just breast stimulation, something that neither Hephaestus nor Ares has managed to do.

Even now, Perseus continued his journey, kissing and licking down from her breasts to her stomach and then he stopped just below her belly button. Slowly, he guided her legs to open, Aphrodite still enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss to do it herself.

Aphrodite suddenly had an illogical urge to blush as Perseus stared hungrily at her core. It was ridiculous. Why would she be shy now?

Then her train of thought was abruptly stopped when he started lapping up at her juices. She wasn't sure if she laughed or sobbed after that. She just loved the pleasure coursing through her. She knew it wasn't a mistake to invent oral sex!

Perseus continued licking at her pussy, grazing her clit with his teeth every now and then just to tease her. Slowly her orgasm started building up again, with every swipe and lick of his tongue.

And then for the second time pleasure washed over her again.

After that, she was determined to redeem herself. It was ridiculous! She was supposed to be the seductress, not the one being seduced. If word gets out about this, she'll be ridiculed!—

"What about me?" Perseus suddenly asked, a small smile on his lips while he slowly pump his unsatisfied cock.

At the back of Aphrodite's mind she thought of how unlike a man drunk on lust Perseus is acting. But the rest of her brain was concentrated on what she wanted to do to him.

Smiling at him, she beckoned him to lie on his back again as she pumped him slowly.

Licking her lips, she smiled coyly at him. "Aren't you a nice young man, asking instead of demanding," she said.

He only grunted, whatever that response might mean.

She teasingly licked the tip, tasting the salty-sweet combination. Delicious…

Smiling at him again, she sucked the head slowly, moving her tongue around, slowly sucking in more of the cock in her hands. She heard Perseus groan and it made her feel aroused again. Taking a deep breath she pushed almost all of it inside her mouth almost hitting the back of her throat, but it was worth it.

Bobbing her head up and down, she cupped his balls and rolled them around her skilled fingers. She was in her element again. She hummed softly, just enough to cause vibrations and she heard another moan from Perseus.

Taking the cock out of her mouth she licked it all up again while staring at Perseus. She expected him to have his eyes closed with that expression that most young men always have and their faces. Instead, she saw him staring back at her, his eyes a color of dark green.

She started sucking him again, enjoying each and every one of his moans. The look on his face made Aphrodite shudder a little. There was just something intense about those eyes.

She would have loved to keep on sucking him but soon enough, she felt him stiffen and she knew he was close. She pulled him out of her mouth again and started pumping him fast.

It didn't even took a second before he was moaning in pleasure as he come. White, hot, sticky fluid spurted out of his shaft and onto Aphrodite's chest neck and chin. She continued her hand's pumping motion, making sure there's no cum left.

"My, My…look at that, it's still hard. Do you still want more?" Aphrodite teased as she stared at the young man's green eyes.

"Yes." Perseus panted.

"Good. I still want more as well." Aphrodite said before straddling him, lowering her chest above his face as she carefully (slowly) slid his member inside her. She moaned in ecstasy at the filling sensation it gave her. The last one she bedded wasn't as gifted in size as the one beneath her right now.

Meanwhile, Perseus was busy with her breasts, suckling and pinching them. Her nipples were already as hard as pebbles again because of it. The boy was just too good with his tongue for this.

Slowly she started moving up and down his shaft, enjoying the feeling of it. Suddenly she felt Perseus' hands on her butt, gently guiding her to his preferred rhythm. He bucked in time to her downward motion eliciting a moan from her again.

She didn't know how long they lasted in that position but the next thing she knew she was flat on her back with Perseus pounding in and out of her, her arms held above her head by his own.

He was thrusting in and out of her so hard that she felt he was going to break her. He would thrust in then pull out most of his cock before thrusting in again all in a matter of seconds. It might have lasted for hours, or maybe minutes, but she felt her orgasm building again. It didn't help that Perseus started playing with her clit using his fingers, pinching and rubbing them too much. It was just too good.

Almost unconsciously, her legs wrapped around his hips and her back arched as she came again for the third time, her inner muscled clenching around his shaft as he groaned and came at the same time as her, filling her womb with his seed.

"M-my Lady?" they suddenly heard a timid female voice said. Aphrodite, as exhausted as she is, glanced at the owner of the voice. It was one of her worshiper, a beautiful girl from somewhere in Athens. She was just standing at the doorway along with about ten of her other worshiper staring hungrily at Aphrodite's new lover.

"Would you like to have a taste of him?" she asked. She knew, when the placid shaft still inside her stiffen, that she's going to enjoy having his new boy toy around.

It was a few hours later that Aphrodite stirred in her sleep when she felt someone move. There were sounds of clothing being moved and almost silent steps. She thought she was just dreaming though. After everything that they had done hours earlier, everyone should be too exhausted to do anything just yet.

Yet there were sounds around her again. She tried to open her eyes and looked at who was causing the disturbance to her beauty sleep, but she found that she was just too tired to care. She'll figure it out later.

Suddenly she felt someone come close to her face.

"Thank you for the good night, Lady Aphrodite. Unfortunately, my father demands my presence. I will take my leave now. Until next time…" Someone whispered in her sleep. She recognized it as Perseus. However, she stayed asleep, her mind excusing the voice as a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth is pulling off my cloths with her teeth. How could she be so amazing at this? I could only moan and look at my new love with lust in both of our eyes as she pulled off the last of my cloths and I kicked them off. She simply stared at my cock for about a minute until it seemed she lost her cool and tackled me on the bed with my cock in her hands rubbing it slowly at first but picking up speed. We were rolling around as she jerked me off for a while.

I grabbed her hand trying to control my lust. "What if this she isn't really ready? What if this is all lust?

Are you sure? I asked queasily, knowing I wasent going to be able to hold my cool for too much longer, just the different warmth of her hand on my cock make pre-cum poor out quickly.

It wasn't more than a second later she breathlessly whispered "Yes" and started pumping my cock faster than before and running her other hand along my chest kissing me along the chest.

I instantly lost my cool when she moved her hand an inch. I groaned and thrusted my hipped forward into her hand. Annabeth seemed to be ecstatic about my reaction, she giggled cutely and kept kissing my chest, she started to look down and I could see the gears turning in her head with ideas. But my own gears where working quicker.

I had lots of ideas of what I could do with her tonight… hoping she would approve of them. I couldn't stop staring at those breasts of her… they weren't huge but they were decently big for our age, at least somewhere above C cup. So Before Annabeth could make me cum I rolled on top of her, my legs by the inside of her arms sitting before her chest.

Umm Percy what are you doing? Annabeth asked me, I seemed to grin and blush at the same time. I-I was uhh wondering if you… maybe I mean, only if you want… I was talking quickly and my blush only grew redder… try a few things, maybe?

Annabeth seemed to blush harder than I did. Wha-What did you have in umm mind? But only got darker as she gasped and I just decided I couldn't wait anymore. I put more pressure under her chest by sitting on her and putting my cock right between her tits. Her whole body seemed to blush as I felt her heat through my cock, but that could have just been me.

Annabeth's tits were unimaginably soft and Hot! In both ways hot, they burned in heat and were one of the sexist things I've ever seen. She seemed to know what to do instantly, she covered the top of my cock, wrapping it completely within her sweet, and soft tits. She moaned at the act of her breasts being pushed together and I started moving my hips back and forth.

The feelings were mind numbing, it must have been better then The Isle of the Blest, I couldn't think as my body acted on its own, I only went faster and faster, making the friction between her breasts hotter and hotter, it burned in a painful but sexy way, nothing ever felt this amazing.

Annabeth seemed to enjoy this too. She moaned as my cock rubbed between her boobs, she looked up at my cock and she decided to add to my experiment. She stopped me for a second but I didn't think I could handle it for a second. I had no idea what she was planning when I suddenly felt better than I thought possible as Annabeth's mouth wrapped around my cock, still between her boobs though.

I instantly started moving my hips again plunging my cock between her boobs, to the end of her throat. She started to gag but I couldn't help but keep going right now, it felt so good. The warmth of both her boobs and her wet mouth, she wasn't very skilled since she only moved her tongue a little, but it still felt like I could make Aphrodite jealous.

I went faster than I thought possible with my hips, filling Annabeth's whole mouth with my cock, while her tongue wrapped around it when out of nowhere I couldn't take it anymore. I went even faster, making more warmth, and pleasure then ever before when I did it alone.

An- Annabeth! I-I'm cu-cumm- Shit! I yelled as I shot my seed into her throat, but it didn't stop, until her entire mouth was filled with my jizz and she was forced to swallow it while I pulled out and kept cumming all over her face, she had to close her eyes and lie back as I shot it all in her hair, face and chest, until they were soaked in my seed.

I finally stopped cumming and looked over at Annabeth.

**Annabeth Pov:**

All I could do is lie there as Percy shot his seed all over my body. It felt so good, and tasted even better. I loved it, I loved it so much, and I needed more.

My entire face was cover in his seed as he looked over to me, and whispered "I'm sorry about that…" he gestured at my face and I giggled and said "Ohh that's quite all right" I starting to straddle him while he is lying down.

I put one finger in front of his face presenting it to him and wiping some cum off my fore head and stuck it in my mouth, giggling to myself as Percy eyes shot open wide, I kept doing this with the rest of the cum until I was completely clean. I could tell Percy liked this since he was already hard and his dick smacked my between my butt cheeks when he flexed his dick.

I grabbed him dick and put it at my entrance, getting ready to ride him when he grabbed my hand again. Are you sure? What we did was one thing but your virginity was some else entirely… I smacked his chest playfully saying "Ohh ur so picky!" then lowered myself to his ear and whispered in a seductive tone, "of course baby, more than anything, I want all of you inside me.". He shuddered with pleasure as I was grinding my ass into his crouch and all he could do was nod at me.

I cheered like a high school girl, (which I was) and pulled his cock back into place with my pussy.

I started sitting down on his 10 inch cock and immediately started falling down right on it. It felt so good I could barely stand. I closed my eyes, knowing that once my virginity broke it would hurt more than anything. But it didn't come, I open to see Percy caught my and was slowly lowering me down, I smiled at his concern but I just wanted my virginity to be broken.

I could tell he enjoyed me because he was half moaning, half screaming, "Ohh my god it's so tight!"

When he reached it, he asked "Are you ready?" and I was just a little bit annoyed by how often he asked. "YES IM GOD DAMN READY! HURRY UP AND PUMP THAT COCK INTO ME!"

He was a little surprised but just smiled as he pulled out just to his tip both of us moaning in pleasure. He started falling towards me whispering, voice full of lust, " I hope you really are ready" and he plunged his whole 10 inches into me.

Saying that I was loud is an understatement; I was louder the all of the little girls at a Justin Bieber concert put together. I was screaming in pain and pleasure as 10 inches of my love was inside of me.

Percy held still as I got used to the new organ pulsing inside of my pussy as my walls clenched around it. He groaned again. He obviously liked it when I clenched my pussy around his dick.

You like that? I ask as I start moving my hips slowly, finally have gotten used to it.

His only response to my question was more moaning. "uhhh Annabeth…" he groaned out.

You didn't answer my question sweetie. I say as I threatened to pull out of him. His eyes open wider out of their daze and slammed me back down in perfect pleasure for both of us.

Yes I love it babe! I love your tight pussy, it's so so amazing, I need it right now. Percy literally screamed out, I just smiled more and moaned at his answer.

Percy started moving his hips back and forth to, our crouches slamming into each other in sync. My pussy is leaking of my juices all over both of us. His pubic hair was soaked as could be. I felt my orgasm coming up and couldn't stop bouncing on his dick for a second. I went faster and he seemed to notice as he went faster too.

I screamed as all my juices shoot out with his still in me, shooting in every direction. I felt Percy cum inside me to, it turned me right back on but my body was way too tired to do anything about it. Once we both finished our orgasms, I collapsed on top of Percy, his cock still inside me, as I ran my fingers through his hair and he did the same to me.

That was… Amazing… I managed to squeak out. Thinking about what I just did with the boy I've always loved. But where exactly does this leave us at?

You don't know the half of it babe. Percy chuckled out looking over at me planting a kiss on my lips.

Percy? I started, he looked at me, stroking my cheek. Yes my love? He asked. I smiled right away. "My love…" I repeated over and over in my head.

Nothing.. just stay here tonight? Ok? For me? I asked happily.

Of course wise girl, whenever you want. He smiled at me he looked over and we watched the sun rise together. As if on cue Percy was snoring. I simply laughed, "I must have worn him out" I thought. I pulled the rest of the covers over us then slid Percy out of me slowly, and with a pop of my pussy making me horny again. I shiver but push down the feeling. "When he wakes up" I thought to myself.

I snuggly up next 2 him, one leg draped over his and next thing I know im asleep just as fast.

That night (or morning) my dreams were full of Me, Percy, sex, and just maybe, maybe, the day if he wants to marry me. All the while, I was smiling in my sleep.


End file.
